What have conventionally been provided as drum holding structures of this kind are the ones in which a bracket is attached to the center portion of a drum shell, through which a drum holding rod extending from a tom-holder fixed to a bass drum is passed, to thereby hold the drum. However, in such a holding structure, the bracket being a foreign material is attached to the drum shell that should originally have an excellent sound resonance feature and is coupled to the drum holding rod. Therefore, the sound transfer is leaked through the bracket; the resonance feature is impaired; and the range is narrowed, whereby the sustaining sound and the attack feel when the sound is just produced cannot fully be obtained, which would otherwise be exhibited originally by the drum. Further, because the full weight of the drum is concentrated to the bracket portion of the drum shell, a long term of use results in occurrence of strains or twists locally at such portion of the drum shell, which may possibly impair the resonance feature even worse.
In order to cope with the problem, as a structure to avoid direct mounting of the bracket to the drum shell, there has been proposed a structure in which a drum holding-purpose member is mounted to a hoop at a drum shell opening end portion, or to a tightening adjustment bolt coupling the hoop to a lug, which is then fixed to the drum holding rod through a bracket (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3). However, when holding is carried out by mounting any holding-purpose member to bottom-side components such as the hoop or the tightening adjustment bolt, the force is exerted particularly on the bottom-side hoop in the direction to cause the bottom-side hoop to curl up by the drum's own weight. Therefore, when employing such a structure, use of the top-side hoop or the tightening adjustment bolt becomes inevitable. However, when the top side of the drum is held by the holding-purpose member or the bracket in this manner, the sound transfer from the top-side drumhead to the drum shell is hindered. This invites the problems similarly to the described above more significantly, i.e., impairment of the resonance feature that the drum shell originally possesses, the narrowed range and the like.
Further, each hoop is a retainer member for holding the head frame of the drumhead to set up the drumhead across the drum shell opening end portion, and the tightening adjustment bolt is an element for coupling the hoop to each lug to adjust the tension condition of the drumhead. They are each a delicate member that is directly related to the tension condition of the drumhead, that is, the sound quality. It is preferable to avoid as much as possible mounting any holding-purpose member to these hoop and the tightening adjustment bolt to suffer the drum's own weight. If such a drum's own weight results in strains or the like, it may invite uneven tension condition of the drumhead. Then, the original sound of the drum that the player expects cannot stably be produced. Furthermore, it poses another problem of workability, that the top-side drumhead cannot be replaced unless the drum is unloaded from the holder.